MEMOIRS OF A CLERIC AND A SENSE OFFENDER
by MaraGaunt
Summary: ¿Que pensaron Mary y John mientras vivian la ejecucion de ella. Pequeño One/shot por que no me pude contener despues de ver la película...


Los ojos de Mary O´Brien estaban fijos en la puerta abierta que tenia frente a ellos y en las llamas que se veian, querian salir a devastarla desde mucho antes de que entrara ahi, a ser incinerada. Por donde fuera que lo mirara tenia miedo, un miedo terrible que se estaba devorando su alma y hacia palpitar con fuerza su corazon, y le oprimia el pecho siendo dificil que repirara todo lo nomral a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ella era valiente, siempre lo habia sido, pero ahora era diferente, ahora estaba a unos pasos de la una muerte dolorosa, pero tenia que mostrrse incolume, era una muerte que estabs egura seria de las ultimas, depues de aquella conversacion con el clerigo Preston estba segura de que pronto podrian gozar de la libertad de sentir, lo unico que lamento fue no estar presente para cuando eso sucediera, continuo mirando las llamas mientras el sonido de aquella voz anunciado lo que demasiado bien sabia pronto seria quemada como si de un pollo se tratase, aun en su miedo una sonrisa leve surco su cara al verse asi misma como un pollo, pero no era tiempo de reir, ahora no, ahora por mas duro que pareciera era tiempo de morir. Hizo un gesto de casi afirtmacion al guardia que tenia en frente, pues sentia que su cuello ya estaba en la prehistoria de lo rigido que lo mantenia, habia guardado las esperanzas hasta el ultimo momento pero ya no, sabia muy en el fondo que su hora habia llegado, comenzo a caminar hacia dentro del horno sintiendo el calor en la piel de los brazos desnudos y sintio el aire hacerse aun mas pesado a causa de el calor dio su ultimo paso y sew dio la vuelta mirando hacia el frente, dejando de pensar en la mano milagrosa que habria querido que la salvara

El clerigo Preston salio del sitio donde se reunio con Jurgen sin poder apartar a Mary O´Brian de su mente, como cuando trato de hacerlo tiempo antes cuando lo interrogaron con la maquina, iba a morir y el no iba a hacer nada, aquella mujer que le habia despertado lo que creia oculto iba a morir, ella quein le habia dado una leccion de vida que nadie mas pudo hacer...maldicion

estaba sentado mirando hacia la camara que tenia frente a el, la pantalla en donde sin saberlo, seria la penultima vez que veria a Mary viva, alli estaba ella mirando haia al frente mientras los guardias dictaban su sentencia y ella la escuchaba sin decir nada, la miro fijamente tratando de hallar algun indicio de fuga, pero era imposible uno de los guardias coloco la capa sobre la canbeza de ella antes descubierta y ella se dio la vuelte dirigiendose hacia el camino del incinerador seguida por dos guardias,

se levanto rapidamente y se fue a sentar a su escritorio intentando evadirse, que era todo eso que sentia, algo similar a años antes, cuando Viviana habia sido acusada de sentir, hablo a la computadora que tenia frente a el, menciono el numro del caso de su mjuer que misterisamente recordaba bien "Viviana Preston, incineracion", se miro años atrás y la miro a ella que tal como Mary escuchaba su sentencia sabiendo que eran los ultimos minutos de su vida, que habia hecho, por que no la habia salvado, hubiese conseguido evitarlo?... evitarlo...Viviana se dio la vuelta y se fue seguida de ambos hombres y fue cuando Preston se vio nuevamente a si mismo, el habia estado ahi...habia dejado que pasara, la habia perdido...y justo ahora, la iba a perder a ella...Viviana...Mary...

se puso de pie lentamente, si corria tal vez alcanzara a detener la ejecucion, podia utlizar cualquier excusa, era un Clerigo de primera clase, habia matado a mucha gente y nadia podria cuaestionar si la salvaba, si lo que plaenaba con Jurgen resultaba quizas pudiera restrasar su ejecucion hasta ese dia..lo haria...no perderia a Mary como habia perdido años atrás a Viviana, no lo haria...

se dirigio hacia el otro edificio corriendo tan rapido como habia sido entrenado y pasando por cerca de mucha gente sin importarle que pensaran o que conclusiones sacaran, ya habria tiempo de explicar despues, ya habria tiempo...tiempo

el Clerigo sabia que tiempo era lo unico que no tenia

subio las escaleras rapidamente y entro por el vestibulo sin detenerse, hasta que llego al pasillo de las ejecuciones, aquel que parecia una gran cañeria, mostro su identificacion y sin importarle si le creian o no sigui corriendo sin detenerse a mirar hasta que finalmente llego a el estar de la gran puerta en forma de T que en ese momento estaba cerrandose

les grito que se detuvieran pero uno de ellos le dijo que ya era muy tarde, una vez cerrada la puerta las turbinas no se podian apagar

nuevamnete le habia pasado, habia llegado tarde, no habia podido hacer nada por ella, como con Viviana, perdio a las unicas mujeres por las que habia sentido algo

escucho la voz de la maquina que preparaba todo y miro hacia la rendija de la T donde conecto su mirada con la azul de ella, queria gritarla que lo habia intentado, que le perdonara, que el si qeria salvarla y tal vez la fuerza de su pasion pudiera transmitirse a ella y lo supiera, demonios cuanto daria por que lo supiera

la puerta se cerro quemando las ultimas esperanzas de Mary quien cerro los ojos un momento y miro a travez de la rendija todo lo que se veia cuando vio a una figura que se acercaba corriendo, no la reconocio hasta que estuvo cerca y se dio cuenta de que era el clerigo renegado: que hacia alli?, no lo podia saber hasta que le escucho gritar a lo lejos que se detuvieran, su estomago se encogio pensando en la absurda posibilidad y fue cuando sus ojos de encontrarlos y vio que los de el se enrrojecian, parecian estar sintiendo un dolor mas alla de lo tolerable...el estaba ahi para salvarla...lo sabia

e intuyo por su mirada que no habia podido detenerla, quiso sonreirle en agradecimiento por que al menos lo intento, pero para quienes estaban ahi eso seria demostrar algo que ella no queria demostrar a pesar de sentirlo, que sentia algo hacia el clerigo y estbaa tratando de contenerse para que el gracias no saliera de sus labios asi que intento decirselo con la mirada, la de el trasmitiendo dolor y la de ella miedo, miedo a lo desconocido pero queria transmitir mas queria transmitirle que le agradecia

-- diez segundos, nueve segundos, siete segundos

conto en su mente los ultimos segundos de su vida mirando al clerigo que era lo unico que valia la pena mirar en todo aquel ritula de muerte

--cinco segundos, cuatro segundos, tres segundos, personal ajeno retirarse

aferro inconcientemente el vestido que traia para acallar el temblor de su mano, mientras escuhcaba el dos y el uno, sintio el podersos calor y luego todo fue sombra, para Mary O´Brien la vida habia terminado

la maquina comenzo su cuanta regresvia mientras el sentia que el ritmo de su corazon aumentaba por el dolor y la desesperanza, ya aceptando que la hbaia perdido continuo mirandola, grabando la imagen que llevaria de ella durante toda su vida, lamentando porfundamente que todo hubiera termnado asi, algo...algo desconocido en la mirada de ella le dijo que ella lo sabia, que sabia que habia ido alli para ayudarla pero no lo habian dejado, los ultimos segundos de la vida de la mujer que...podia decirlselo debia decirlo, amaba, por enseñarlo a sentir, por que una vez que saliera de alli, como un caballero vengando el honor acabaria con tyodos aquellos que habia creado la estupida regla de quemar a los ofensores

dos segundos...su vida se iba con ella queria irse con ella, pero tenia a sus hijos, por ellos y por los que quedaban

las llamas reemplazaron a los ojos azules de ella, llevandosela para siempre

ahora su destino estaba marcado, por ella y por sus hijos, para evitarles ese sufrimiento

y la recordaria a ella para siempre

por que su imagen se habia quedado grabada en su mente y en su corazon


End file.
